Known devices for applying layers of material in spaced relationship generally transversely across an elongate web (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,354; 3,728,191; 4,284,454; 4,608,115, and 4,726,874,) have been quite complex, and in some cases have limited the speed at which the web can be moved through the device.